looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is confident, cool and usually three steps ahead of everybody else, Bugs still has a few surprising quirks, not the least of which is having Daffy Duck as his best friend. Relationships *Daffy Duck (roommate and best friend) *Lola Bunny (ex-girlfriend) *Porky Pig (friend) *Speedy Gonzales (friend) *Tasmanian Devil (pet) *Yosemite Sam (neighbor) *Witch Lezah (neighbor) Trivia * In Best Friends, Bugs revealed that his birthday is July 27th. A reference to his debut "A Wild Hare". * Bugs' most admires Groucho Marx, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs' favorite type of music is Smooth Jazz, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs' favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as revealed in Best Friends. * Bugs never attended high school, as revealed in Reunion. Instead, Bugs was the President of Mexico, Batman, a cowboy, a person in the military, astronaut and a football quarterback. Gallery Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is.|link=Best Friends Image:Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Bugs gets scared after Daffy celebrates 189 days until his birthday.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side.|link=Best Friends Image:Not If It Means We Turn into Those Guys.png|Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like Mac and Tosh.|link=Best Friends Image:Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number.|link=Best Friends Image:1303741856.jpg|Bugs meets Lola Bunny at a country club.|link=Members Only Image:At the Dry Cleaners.png|Bugs gets found by Lola at the dry cleaners.|link=Members Only Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Bugs gets a hug from Lola, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours.|link=Members Only Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her.|link=Members Only Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Bugs being kissed by Lola, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding.|link=Members Only Image:Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 1.png|Bugs poses for his first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs' Mug Shot 2.png|Bugs poses for his second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-1-300x168.jpg|Shot 3.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses.png|Shot 4.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Poses with Two Officers.png|Shot 5, along with police officers.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Bugs gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|Yosemite Sam offers Bugs some nachos.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 6.jpg|Bugs gets up at 4:30 a.m. to wake up Sam.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (2).png|Bugs slowly walking toward Sam and Daffy.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Bugs gets grabbed by Sam and gets told to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:1303741840.jpg|Witch Lezah asks Bugs if he could watch over Gossamer like a "big brother" figure.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode54.png|Bugs asks if putting on the blender is necessary to Daffy.|link=Monster Talent Image:Speedy Wanna Party with Bugs.png|Speedy enjoys how Bugs says "I Like It" better than Porky.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110610220923.png|Bugs looking at a photo of himself and two ladies at the paparazzi photo booth.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220931.png|Bugs watching what he did instead of going to high school on a tape.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220938.png|Bugs watching himself riding a horse.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220941.png|Bugs watching himself tip down his hat in front of the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220949.png|Bugs watching himself and a general saluting in the military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220952.png|Bugs watching a closeup of himself saluting toward the camera.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221001.png|Bugs watching himself be a quarterback in football.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221009.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera at the football game.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221023.png|Bugs watching himself being a detective.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221029.png|Bugs watching himself in space, close to the moon.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221031.png|Bugs watching himself wave at the camera in space.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221036.png|Bugs watching himself being elected to the President of Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221102.png|Daffy saying that Bugs peaked too soon...|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221110.png|...but Daffy doesn't know that Bugs is also Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610221119.png|Bugs goes down his elevator.|link=Reunion Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Bugs in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show ﻿ Category:Characters